Ranch Life
by Samantha Haston
Summary: Canada, a ranch, and gay uncles! A bit of Romantic humor and Tada! What could be better!


Ranch Life

"Kikyo! What on earth have you done!" Mom yelled after the police left.

"She stole something from Victoria Secret's," Sota teased.

"Did I ask you Sota," Mom snapped.

"No, Mom," Sota replied.

"Kikyo, this is your third strike." Mom said grimly, "You will be going to military school."

"But… but Mom you can't … Dad won't let you," Kikyou whined.

"Mom, may I make a suggestion?"

"What Kagome!" Mom snapped.

"First, I'm Mika, and maybe we could see if our favorite uncle Bob could turn her around?"

"What would she learn there," Mom asked coming back down to earth a little.

"She'd learn hard work and responsibility. If that doesn't work then you can send her to military school, but try the ranch first. Anyway, we can help uncle Bob and you won't have to pay for anything, but the plan tickets." Mika explained.

I suppose when you say _**tickets**_, you want to go as well," Mom asked with a crass tone.

"Mother, what on earth gave you that idea, but since you're asking I would love to go... ok, I'll be packed and ready to go by noon. Besides I'm the oldest, so I'll look after Kikyou and send her right back if she steps out of line... Sooooooo what you think?" Mika said hastily as to not to let Mom interrupt her. "PLEASE MOMMY!" Mika said with huge puppy eyes.

"Well, I'll talk with your father when he gets home," she replied.

"What are you asking Father about?" Kagome asked as she walked in the room.

"Us, going to uncle Bob's," Mika replied.

"What did Kikyou do this time?" Kagome asked.

"Shop-lifting," Sota shouted out of his door.

"I suppose I can pass up summer camp and go to uncle's," Kagome said.

"We could spend the summer in Canada … and it would be a good experience for us all," Mika energetically through in.

"You'll leave tomorrow afternoon girls. I just got done talking to your father and uncle," Mom announced to us as she walked in from the kitchen, "Oh! uncle Bob said to pack light, you'll ride in from the train station."

"Yeah!!!!" The twins screamed while jumping up and down.

"Oh great," Kikyou mumbled under her breath as she slowly moved to her room.

**Somewhere in the business district of Tokyo **

"What did I do to deserve this?" Touga asked aloud to the empty room while sitting behind his desk, "What did I do to deserve three difficult sons and perverted nephew." A knock at the door interrupted his train of thought.

"You may enter," Touga said looking up from his desk.

"Father, you wish to see us" came a frosty voice by the door.

"Yes, I do Sesshomaru. The rest of you get in here as well," Touga said harshly.

Touga sat there looking at all four boys in his disappointed gaze upon them.

"Boys, I have been thinking that I should send you all to military school for the next year or so to teach you something about responsibly."

"Father, it was only our first offence," Inuyasha whined.

"Yes it was, so now you tell me why on earth there were whores in my house! Or why you four think its alright to treat women as your personal slaves. I thought I had four young adults that didn't need a babysitter, but you seemed to have proven me wrong." Touga yelled so loud his voice began to crack. Touga took a deep breath to calmed himself before he continued "As of now you are all cut off, that means no friends over, no TV, no video games, no going out, and no more money till I decide what to do with you, now leave me," he finished in a huff.

All the boys left without another word until they reached Sesshomaru and Toshiro's bedroom doors.

"That was harsh of Father, what does he suspected us to do for fun?" Inuyasha moaned.

"How I'm suppose to know," Miroku answered.

"Just shut up you two. You better pray Dad doesn't send us to military school!" Toshiro hissed as he walked in to his room.

After that the boys all went their separate ways, Inuyasha, to god knows where, Miroku, to his room, probably to look at his porn collection, Toshiro, to his room to read, and Sesshomaru went to his room to listen to music

**Back in Touga's study **

" Hello, is Bob or George there?" Touga asked the young girl that answered.

" Yes, let me yell for one," she said.

"MOM, DAD, ONE OF YOU, PHONE!!!!!!" Touga winced at the high pitch yell from the girl on the other end of the phone.

"Hello, Bob here"

"Bob, its Touga"

"Oh, Touga, it is so nice to hear from you. How's the boys and that pretty wife of yours."

"My wife is doing well. How's George?"

"I'm fine, Touga," George answered from the phone upstairs.

"That's good George"

"So Touga, what do we owe the pleasure of your call, you sound stressed?" George asked sweetly.

" Well you see, the boys had a party while I was away. I came home to them with a bunch of whores and one of the little sluts went to the tabloids. So, I was wondering if they could stay with you at the ranch. Maybe you could teach them what responsibly means."

" Oh, like what your dad did to you when you were their age," Bob asked.

"Yea, that's what I was thinking and maybe they will make new friends like I did."

"So you want me to treat them like my dad did to you?" Bob asked.

"Yes and if they get out of line tell them it's this or military school or worst an all boys school," Touga said with a lighthearted tone.

"So when will they be here?" Bob inquired.

"End of the week, and I will send money for food and any other supplies they may need."

"Ok, but you don't need to send money"

"Oh yes I do, there's four of them and I don't want you guys to go broke because they are demons with a hearty appetite."

"Alright talk to you later then, bye Touga. Don't be a stranger call any time or better yet come see the old ranch," Bob said.

"We'll see, bye, oh and thanks again, bye, take care George, bye Bob," Touga said then hung up.

**Canadian Ranch **

"Sango, Rin come here, we need to talk," George called.

"Yes, mom" Sango answered coming into the kitchen with Rin at her heels.

"Your cousins are coming from Japan," Bob said, "and a few new farm hands from Japan as well."

"Ooooo really," Rin started jumping up and down "I can't wait!"

"They are only coming because Kikyo needs to straighten up," George warned "so you guys need to set good examples, ok."

"Ok" both of the girls said in unison, "when are they coming?"

"Tomorrow on the evening train," Bob answered, "So go do your chores and wash up for supper."

"Oh girls, after supper would one of you clean the attic and the other bunk house for our new hands?" George asked.

"Of course mom" Sango said. With that both girls went to do their chores.

**Back in Japan**

'Knock, knock'

"Come in Kikyo," both girls started giggling.

"Never thought twins would be so in sync," Kikyou said, "you'd think that you would get used to it," she whispered to herself.

Sitting on the end of the bed she started to thank the twins, but they cut her off.

"Now don't go all 'thank you' so much on us, just yet," Kagome said.

"You do know your actually going to have to work this time," Mika added.

"Yeah, I know, but anything is better than military school," Kikyou sighed.

"You better go get packed," Mika started to push her out the door.

"And get good nights sleep, we leave tomorrow," Kagome put in.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going," Kikyou walked out of the room and down the hall.

**Touga's study**

"Good, it's settled," Touga said to himself, "now I only have to tell the boys."

He got out of his chair and started to pace the room. He always paced when he was thinking, no matter where or when. After a long 10 minutes of pacing, he called his maid Jaken for some tea. Then he went to his desk and sat down.

"Master your tea" Jaken called from out of the room.

"Come in Jaken," Touga answered.

The imp walked in and set the tray on his desk, "Anything else master?"

"Bring me my sons and nephew," he answered, "then you are dismissed."

"Thank you, master" and off he went.

Five minutes later the boys came in to the study.

"You wanted us father," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, come and sit down, I want to speak with you of your punishment."

"Of course father, we will do whatever you deem necessary for our punishment," Sesshomaru said sitting in one of the chairs.

"Speak for yourself," Inuyasha mutters under his breath.

Toshiro hit Inuyasha upside the head as he walks by, "Shut up, mutt."

They all took a seat, and wait for their doom. Miroku stands in the back silently.

"Boys, I have considered military school, banishment, disowning, and death, but" he stops to look for their reaction, seeing the worried looks in their eyes. A hint of delight starts to show in his eyes, "but, I have decided on an alternative, a ranch over in Canada, where you will work and do as you're told."

"And any misbehavior, you will be sent straight to military school," he added in a stern voice to get his point a crossed.

"Yes, father," Sesshomaru replied frigidly.

"How long before we leave?" Miroku asks barely above a whisper.

"You will be leaving on Thursday night and will arrive on Friday afternoon."

"And how long are we going for anyway?" Inuyasha asks annoyed.

"For a year, unless you want to go to military school." Touga answered sipping his tea.

**Train Ride to Ranch: Girls**

"God why did we get up at dawn, I mean who on earth is up that early!" Kikyou cried as she tried to get comfortable in her seat on the train to take a nap.

"Oh stop, your complaining its this or a nice camouflage uniform," Mika teased.

"Oh hmmm," Kikyou slouched in her seat looking out the train window.

"That was not necessary Mika," Kagome whispered to her.

"I know, but it got her to stop didn't it," Mika smirked.

The rest of the two hours were spent in silence, mostly do to the fact Kikyou was a sleep. Kagome and Mika were looking out at the landscape as it passed by and those two didn't need words to communicate with each other( another twin think that bugged people who didn't understand.) Finally the train started to slow down then came to a stop at the last station on the line.


End file.
